


sharing fear.

by an_undead_gamer_45



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Harem, Humor, Multi, Romance, Secret Relationship, Shipping, oz is so lucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_undead_gamer_45/pseuds/an_undead_gamer_45
Summary: Oz and miranda have been dating for several weeks now and despite being sicky sweet when they're around each other everybody seems pretty happy for them, polly geist especially.But a chance encounter in the locker room may reveal that the two lovers' relationship may not be all it appears to be.





	sharing fear.

“Ugh, those two make me want to throw up.” said Vera between sips of her very expensive wine. “They’re almost as bad as Violet and Tate.”

Liam looked up from yet another carefully arranged food pic “this will probably be the only time I ever say this but….I agree with you.”

Yes, it was just another average day at Spooky High; not to say that it was a boring day, there was never a dull moment at the school between Damien constantly setting everything on  
fire, the Interdimensional Prince constantly zipping in and out of the school being as creepy and perverted as possible, and a group simply dubbed by the student body as ‘The Color Squad’ frequently getting up to wacky hijinks with the most popular monsters in school.

Yes the four monsters that made up the color squad were truly the closest of friends, possibly having the strongest friendship out of anybody else in spooky high, possibly even all of monsteropolis; meeting in monster elementary school the four of them quickly became fast pals which evolved into an almost inseparable bond, to the point of where people constantly mistook them for couples or even siblings.

Normally the four of them would be sitting together at the same table, talking together, sharing notes from classes, and helping each other make plans to seduce their classmates.

But today was a bit different in that one of the four was missing from their usual spot: Oz.

The fearling had gotten extremely lucky not a few weeks ago when he and the merfolk princess Miranda announced publicly that they were dating each other and had been in secret for quite some time now, this news had completely blindsided ...well pretty much everyone; even Miradna’s closest friends didn’t know about this secret relationship, but they were supportive of the two regardless and Oz’s friends had the same feelings.

Of course the novelty of spooky high’s newest couple eventually wore off and things returned to business as usual; except for the new dynamic Oz and Miranda’s romance would create.

Sometimes it wasn’t much different apart from them being a bit more happy and spending more time with each other than usual, Oz was still a dodgeball champion and a wonderful musketeer in the new play, perhaps with a bit more gusto; and Miranda was still her typical naivete and ruthless self, though she did tend to go a bit easier on her serfs much to their pleasure. Which worked out fine for everyone.

However other times they acted so sickly sweet towards each other with enough sap to drown even the fattest maple tree that it tended to grate on some of the other monsters’ nerves. It certainly wasn’t a positive experience to listen to Miranda go on and on for a half-hour straight about Oz’s latest romantic gesture or for Oz to constantly express his admiration for Miranda’s beauty and personality.

Right now it was the latter of the two, currently the two lovebirds were playfully feeding each other fruit from their spot in the cafeteria, the mermaid’s serfs playing gentle romantic music in the background to provide the ambiance.

Liam sighed in his usual condescending fashion “it’s like I’m watching every single romantic comedy cliche play out right before my very eyes, without a hint of irony.”

“Oh come on Liam!” said Polly, wrapping an arm around her vampire friend’s shoulder. “I think they’re like sooooo adorable!”

“You’re just saying that because they can get you free drinks during couples nights at bars.” Vera remarked

Polly recoiled in disgust at the accusation.

“WHAT?! Do you really think I’d exploit true love just to get free alcohol?”

Vera stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh right, I totally would. But that’s not the point! Without me those two would become a boring old preppy couple that never knows how to let loose! Is that what you want? For them to become like Violet and Tate?”

“Alright enough, you’ve made your point Polly. Still though how can you stand being around them when they’re like this?” the gorgon replied

Yes it was true, Polly seemed to be the only monster in the entire school who was never bothered by Oz and Miranda’s antics, If anything she seemed to revel in their relationship and grow closer to them than ever before. She became a sort of timeshare best friend between Oz and Miranda, which mainly consisted of her hanging out with them as much as she possibly could be it at one of her wild parties or something more calm that fit Oz’s and Miranda’s tastes. In fact she seemed so close to them that even the rest of the color squad began to grow jealous of her.

“Hey ya can’t give a girl credit for wanting to show her support for her best friend scoring one of the cutest guys in school?” Polly said with a shrug.

There was a moment of silence between the trio before that last part had finally clicked with all of them.

“Wait, did you just call Oz the cutest guy in school?” asked Liam with a bit more interest in his voice.

Polly froze, a look of horror coming over her face in the grave realization at what she had just said.

“Uh, um...no!! I said he was the coolest guy in school, yeah the coolest! You should see him at parties! He once chugged an entire bottle of perfume thinking it was whiskey and jumped off the roof into a pool of jelly in the same night, he’s wild!” Polly stammered out before looking at her non-existent watch “Oh, would you look at the time! I’m late for my afternoon rave, see ya!!”

The spectral party girl quickly flew off through the cafeteria doors leaving behind a stunned and suspicious vampire and gorgon.

“Okay, that ...was weird, even for Polly.” Liam remarked.

“Oh she is definitely up to something.” 

“Whatever blackmail plan you’re trying to come up with now, I’d appreciate being left out of it Vera.” the vampire stood up from his table. “A new vegan restaurant is opening up downtown and I simply must be there to praise it for being eco-friendly while simultaneously criticizing it for the cliche and mainstream decorum it uses to draw less cultured monsters in on every social media platform.”

Vera huffed. “Fine I’ll simply find somebody else to tail Polly.”

**************************

“Why the hell did I agree to this shit. It’s so fucking boring!” Damien said.

And Damien had been having a pretty boring day to begin with, mainly because nothing had blown up or caught fire all day; there were no fights, nobody to indiscriminately punch, no nothing.

When Vera approached him with the task of spying on Polly all day he’d hoped that would somewhat alleviate his boredom as well as line his pockets, after all he’s seen first hand the kind of messed up shit that ghost got up to so how lame could this whole mission possibly be?

As it turned out it was very lame, he’d been trailing her for hours now and she hadn’t done anything remotely interesting ...well at least not by Damien’s standards.

She had spent most of her time floating around the school, chugging alcohol and snorting anything she could get her hands on, periodically looking at her phone and giggling, and pulling crazy pranks like putting a live dragon in a teacher’s deck, so it was just Polly being Polly but somehow even more boring than usual.

Probably because him spying on her meant the demon prince had to keep his distance, which in turn meant he couldn’t get in on all the cool stuff she was doing.

“Damn it, maybe I should just bail now and tell Vera I couldn’t find anything out. She paid me in advance so what the fuck do I- wait a sec.” 

Damien noticed that Polly had now stopped in a rather deserted hallway near the gym, the only sounds emanating were people being obliterated by dodgeballs in the next room over. Polly began to dart her eyes left and right, her gaze flying all over the hallway to ensure that she wasn’t being followed and then she quickly phased through one of the locker room doors.

The BOYS locker room.

“Oh man, Polly must be setting up another one of her pranks on the wolfpack. Maybe she’s going to fill their lockers with spicy mustard or something, I gotta see this.”

Damien carefully snuck in after the ghost girl, being sure to make as little noise as possible so as to not alert the spectre.

“-y we couldn’t just do this in the bathroom like last time.” said Polly.

“Because last time Zoe nearly walked in on us and you know what she’d do if she found out about us.” said another familiar voice.

‘Wait was that? Oz? What’s he doing here with Polly?’ Damien thought to himself as he got closer.

“Yeah I guess, it’s so lame that we have to keep this a secret from everybody. I really wish I could show them how much I like ya in public.”

“Look we just have to wait a bit longer to tell Miranda what’s up, everyone’s still getting used to us being a couple; besides isn’t all the sneaking around for meetups like this fun?” replied the fearling.

“You know it. Now enough talk, come er’ Ozzy.”

Damien peered around the rows of lockers and froze in place.

Being the prince of the eighth circle of hell meant Damien had seen a lot of messed up stuff in his life ranging from a genocidal demon-slaying marine soldier to a guy with bowling pins sticking out of his face; point being there are very few things that still shocked him.

One of those things would happen to be one of your best friends locked in a full makeout session with one of your other best friends’ boyfriend.

Polly had her lips wrapped around the area where Oz’s mouth was supposed to be in a sloppy kiss, straddling his lap and grinding against it as Oz’s hands roamed all over her body as the ghost pushed him against the lockers to further deepen the embrace. It would have been hot if the context of it all wasn’t so messed up.

Eventually Damien got over the initial shock of witnessing Oz’s infidelity and gathered up enough sense to discreetly snap a picture of the act before dashing out of the bathroom.

He wasn’t sure what he was going to do next, but what he did know was that Miranda could NOT find out about this.

************************

The rest of the day seemed to just pass Damien by in a blur, he felt completed disconnected from the world as he was trapped in his own thoughts.

Sure he wasn’t a saint by any means and frequently did things way worse than what Oz did, but cheating on his girlfriend? That was low even for Damien.

this wasn’t just some random noob who sobbed like a baby when his masturbation fantasy of the week had left him for a cooler guy, this was something that was going on between some of his closest friends who, as much as the demon would deny it, he cared an awful lot about.

Not to mention it was Miranda of all people that this was happening to, sweet, innocent Miranda who had done nothing to- well actually her hands were pretty dirty now that he thinks about it, but even so she still didn’t deserve to be cheated on, especially with how much she loved Oz.

Damien tightened his grip on his phone.

How dare he, how dare that son of a bitch do this to Miranda, not only was it a total scumbag move but if she ever found out about what was going on it would completely and utterly destroy her. The mere thought of Miranda having her heart so cruelly broken making the demon grit his teeth in anger.

The fact that it was with Polly was only worse; while it was normal for the ghost to hang out with a lot of different monsters and sleep around she wasn’t the type to steal others’ lovers, or so Damien thought, but now she’s getting it on with Miranda’s boyfriend knowing full well about their relationship. Polly was basically Miranda’s best friend, the two had known each other since monster middle school and Polly had helped the mermaid get bit more out of her sheltered lifestyle, after all that bonding Polly stabs her in the back like this?

The more he thought about it, the more pissed off Damien got about this whole mess, he felt betrayed on Miranda’s behalf and with it grew a strong sense to defend his friend’s honor.

“HI DAMIEN!”

Damien nearly jumped out of his seat at the sound of Scott’s voice violently snapping him out of his thought process.

“Whatcha doin bro?” the werewolf continued, seemingly unphased by the demon’s outburst.

“Oh ya know, just thinking.” Damien replied.

“Was it about something bad? you seemed pretty angry there.”

“Scott I’m always angry, it’s like my thing and….you know what just look at this” the demon replied, holding up the picture on his phone.

“Is that Polly and Oz?” asked Scott.

“Yep.”

“And they’re kissing? Why are they kissing each other? I though Oz was dating Miranda?” continued the werewolf.

Damien sighed, as much as he loved hanging out with the jock he swore that he had to be the biggest idiot in monsteropolis. In fact he swore that he could see the gears slowly turning in Scott’s head as he slowly processed this new information to its natural conclusion.

Scott gasped as it finally clicked after a few minutes. “Is Oz cheating on Miranda with Polly?!”

“Fuck yeah they are!”

“B-but Polly wouldn’t do that! She’s super nice!” Scott stuttered out in denial.

“The camera doesn’t lie Scott.”

“How do you know that?! Maybe Polly told the camera to lie as a prank!” 

Damien slapped his forehead in frustration. “Scott! I saw it myself, they were making out in the fucking locker rooms!”

Scott whined as his tail tucked between his legs. “What are we going to do? I don’t want Miranda to be sad.”

“Simple, we show Oz why he can’t just fuck around with our friends’ hearts.” the demon replied, pounding a fist into his open palm. “With extreme prejudice.”

“Maybe it’s not what it looks like!” Scott said still in denial “maybe Oz has a good reason for making out with Polly, if we just let him explain…”

“No fucking way Scott. There’s a time for talk and there’s a time for action and this is one of those times! Are you really going to let that little shit get away with cheating on Miranda? Do you know how upset she’d get if she found out?”

“Yeah!” Scott growled out, his expression turning to one of feral anger. “Cheating isn’t cool! Miranda doesn’t deserve to have her heart broken! Let’s get him!”

************************

P: U 2 still up 4 2nite?

O: Yep, just talked to Miranda and she said she’d love to go out.

P: Cool :). We gonna tell her while we’re there?

O: it’s only right, it’s not fair to either of you to keep hiding our love.

P: thx. C U l8r

Oz stashed away his phone back in his pocket and happily sighed, things were finally looking up for him; he got the lead roll in his play, aced his applied murder theory test, and had two loving girlfriends. Life was good.

Of course life was also a cruel mistress at times.

“THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE PRICK!” 

Oz looked over his shoulder and immediately his eyes widened in fear at the sight of an angry Scott and an even angrier Damien charging him down; causing the fearling to do the only logical thing to do when you’re being chased by a demon and a werewolf.

Run like hell.

Now Oz wasn’t stupid, he knew that there was no way he’d be able to beat the star football player in a foot race, he had a chance against Damien but not against Scott so he was forced to level the playing field by reaching into his back pack and tossing out whatever junk he could to lighten his load while also tripping up his pursuers.

In rapid succession Oz threw out a banana peel, a bag of marbles, a pack of thumb tacks, a jar of grease, and a gallon of superglue that exploded upon hitting the ground; sure was lucky that he was carrying around that specific set of items today huh?

Almost immediately Damien slipped over the marbles and fell face first onto the puddle of superglue, trapping him in place.

Unfortunately for our shadowy boi Scott was a bit more nimble and managed to avoid most of the garbage Oz threw out.

“GRAB HIM SCOTT!!!” Damien shouted as he attempted to rip his face free from the sticky prison.

The werewolf redoubled his pace, slowly gaining on the cardigan wearing fearling.

The fear of painful retribution however also caused Oz to move even faster as well, swinging around corners and ducking through doors; he had no idea what he had done to piss the two of them off and he sure as hell wasn’t about to find out, he knew Brian, Vicky, and Amira were likely still waiting for him by the car outside, all he had to do was get to them and he’d be home free.

Eventually after a long winded chase scene which won’t be gone into detail here due to budget constraints, Oz could see the doors that led outside to the parking lot; his salvation.

‘Just a bit further’ Oz thought to himself, never stopping his sprint as he could practically feel Scott breathing down his neck.

Oz was only moments away from safety when a red missile tackled him to the ground out of seemingly nowhere, knocking the wind out of him.

When his head finally stopped spinning Oz felt himself being hoisted up by his cardigan and slammed against the lockers, being met with the glare of a pissed of prince of hell.

“You got a lot of nerve pal.” said Damien, bits of his skin missing from when he ripped himself free from his glue trap.

“Yeah! You can’t just go around messing with monsters’, it’s not cool!” Scott added, strolling up beside his demon friend.

“L-look whatever I did to tick you guys off I’m sorry!” Oz stuttered out, praying to whatever gods above that were listening that this would be over quickly.

“You’re sorry? YOU’RE FUCKING SORRY?!” Damien shouted into his face. “SORRY AIN’T GONNA MAKE UP FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MIRANDA!”

That was when Oz grew confused. “Wait Miranda? What did I do to Miranda? Did I forget a date with her?”

“You’re cheating on her with Polly! Damien saw you guys in the locker rooms!” Scott barked.

Oz stared at the two for a moment before he started giggling slightly, those giggles turned to laughs, and those laughs turned into guffaws.

“That- that’s what this is about?!” Oz said through laughs.

“YOU THINK THIS IS FUCKING FUNNY?!”

“No- no it’s just that I’m not cheating on Miranda with Polly, she’s in on it!”

Scott and Damien looked at each other then back at the shadow boy.

“What? What does that mean?” said Scott.

“About a week after we started dating, Miranda told me that her and Polly wanted to form this three way relationship where they remained friends and shared me.” Oz calmly explained.

Damien said nothing, instead he used one hand to keep Oz pressed against the lockers while using the other to whip out his phone and dial Miranda’s number, putting it on speaker.

“You’d better be telling the truth.”

It only took a few seconds before the merfolk princess answered.

“Greetings Damien.”

“Hi Miranda.” Damien replied.

“Do what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Well...earlier today I saw Oz and Polly making out in the locker rooms, I thought he was cheating on you but he told me you and Polly are sharing him. Is that true or should I just beat his ass now?” 

The line went quiet for what felt like hours but was only a few seconds.

A sigh came out from the other end “I suppose it was only a matter of time before our relationship was exposed.”

“Wait so you two really are sharing Oz?” Scott said.

“Yes Scott, Polly and I are sharing Ozwald. It all started only a short time after we started dating when Polly took me out with her for what she referred to as ‘a girl’s night out’ once there we had a few drinks and then Polly started pouring her heart out to me, explaining how much she was in love with Ozwald and how much she had been crushed by the news that we had been dating. I felt bad for her, I had gotten my fairytale ending but at the cost of denying the same happiness to her; I couldn’t give up my prince but I couldn’t let Polly suffer in silence either, it would have been cruel. So I came up with a plan that would be equally beneficial to all of us.”

That’s when Oz came in. “I gotta say, when Miranda told me that she wanted to have me date her and Polly at the same time I wasn’t that into it but like always my princess made a very convincing argument.”

“Awwww. Thank you darling!” said Miranda.

“It was a strange relationship sure. But one we quickly grew accustomed to, I never could have dreamed that sharing my one true love with another could bring so much happiness; besides, many of the ancestors of the Vanderbilt crown have had multiple consorts in the past, I see nothing wrong with it.” Miranda said.

“So why didn’t you tell anybody?”

“Well because you would have all ...flipped out, as Ozwald so eloquently put it.”

“Yeah, I mean I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I’m not the kind of guy that likes being in the spotlight. If we told everybody that I was dating Polly and Miranda I’d never get a moment’s peace ...or at least I thought so.” said Oz.

“What are you implying Ozwald?” 

Oz scratched the back of his neck. “Well Polly and I have been talking a lot lately and we thought that maybe it’s time we stopped hiding our relationship and go public about this whole thing. It’s just hard for us to show our love when it’s always behind closed doors.” 

Miranda let out a joyous squeal. “Oh wonderful! Polly has been having the same sort of discussion with me and she’s right, if you have to hide your love for one another then you may as well not have it at all.”

Oz smiled. “Great! Hey you’re still up for that dinner date tonight with Polly and I?”

“Of course! I’ll have my serfs escort the two of you at eight ‘o clock tonight.”

“See you tonight Miri!”

“Farewell my prince!”

On that note the call ended and the entire hallway was plunged into silence once more, none of the trio saying so much as a word.

Then Damien abruptly released his death grip on Oz’s shirt, dropping the fearling on his butt.

Scott was quick to help the eldritch horror back on his feet, before giving him a firm slap on the back.

“Nice one bro! Scoring with Miranda and Polly! I knew you’d never cheat on them, I just knew it!” the werewolf said with a smile.

“I’ll admit it, I may have jumped to conclusions but that’s only because I care about Miranda as a friend.” Damien said.

Oz waved it off. “Don’t sweat it Damien, if I thought somebody was trying to two time Vicky or Amira I probably would have done the same thing.”

Damien smiled and playfully punched Oz in the shoulder. “Seriously though noob, it’s fucking metal that you managed to get two girls to fall in love with you and being able to date both of them at once. Mad respect.”

“Oh, thanks Damien. That means a lot.”

A loud growl erupted from Scott’s belly. “Woah, all that running around made me hungry. You guys wanna go out for pizza?”

“Sure! Be a great way to celebrate mr.casanova’s luck with the ladies.”

“Who’s mister casanova?” asked Scott innocently.

“Forget it let’s just go.” said Damien.

Oz quickly shot a text to the rest of his friends that he was going to get a bite with Scott and Damien, Vicky almost immediately replying with a request for him to put in a good word with Scott for her causing the fearling to chuckle.

Things were looking up for him again.

***************************

“Sooo?” asked Vera with a slight glare.

“So what?” Damien replied as he slammed his locker shut.

“What is Polly up to?”

“Nothing” the demon shot back as he started walking down the hallway.

At first he did consider letting Vera in on Polly and Miranda’s dirty little secret but then he realized it would be way funnier if she found out on her own.

“Nothing? What do you mean nothing?” Vera said incredulously 

“I mean I followed her all day, watching her do the same fucked up shit she always does and found out nothing new about her-”

“Bullshit. I saw how nervous she was Polly is up-”

“HEY BOO!” the ghost in question shouted.

The two career criminals looked over to see Polly floating towards Oz and Miranda, the duo giving their ghost friend a polite greeting; talking with her for a moment before she grabbed ahold of Oz, dipped him down, and brought him into a passionate kiss while still floating above the ground.

A massive hush came over the entire hallway as all eyes fell on what seemed like the precursor to a princess hissy fit.

Polly eventually released her boyfriend with a wet pop, wiping some of the excess spit off her lower lip; everybody took a step back as they expected Miranda to start freaking out.

But the merfolk princess only gave a sly smile as she took Oz’s shoulders in her hands before giving him a gentler but equally passionate kiss.

Once she had her fill and broke it off, Oz put an arm around each of his girlfriends and walked off down the hallway with them as a group.

The reaction was almost instant as the entire student body erupted in a commotion of gossip and jealousy.

“I KNEW IT! YOU OWE ME FIVE MONEY BRIAN!” Amira exclaimed.

All Zoe’s eyes began to twitch until she let out the loudest, shrillest, fangirling squeal. “O-M-G! MY TWO FAVORITE SHIPS ROLLED UP INTO ONE?! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER! OH MAN I’VE GOT SO MUCH FANART TO DRAW!”

“A polygamous relationship that was kept in secret? How countercultural, this is so going on my blog.” said Liam, already typing away on his phone.

As for Vera her mouth was stuck wide open in shock at what she had just witnessed, her head quickly whipping around to face Damien who had the most shit eating grin on his face.

“I almost forgot, Polly and Miranda are both dating Oz. Probably should have mentioned that to ya earlier.” the demon prince said.

The look of pure rage and shock on Vera’s face would be something that both damien and his future kids would cherish for the rest of their lives.

As for Oz, well; him, Polly, and Miranda would likely be the center of attention here at Spooky High for quite sometime now. Especially when prom rolled around.

**Author's Note:**

> thx to vanilla0chinchilla, also known as Crazy4U here, for giving me the idea for this fic.
> 
> here's a link to their tumblr full of tons of other mirandaxOz and pollyxOz stuff: https://vanilla0chinchilla.tumblr.com/


End file.
